Computer equipment is typically made up of removable modules, which allows features such as processing capacity and memory to be expanded or reduced to meet computational needs. Electronic modules are housed in a chassis, and are connected with other modules using connectors. Connectors or contacts can be damaged or fail to engage fully, for example, when the equipment is frequently connected or disconnected such as in a data center or if the equipment is used in environments with vibration or movement.